Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the housing of a rotary piston internal combustion engine of trochoidal type of construction, which consists of side parts or plates and are a dual-arc or curved inner surfacing and having an eccentric shaft passing through the side parts. An angular piston rotates upon an eccentric of the eccentric shaft and this piston is in sliding engagement along the inner surfacing of the housing. The invention concerns especially the multi-disc rotary piston internal combustion engine of the same type of construction with which accompanying parts are installed among or centrally between the individual housing parts and piston means.
Such housings have hollowed chambers in housing or casing surface runways or internal surfaces, side parts and housing parts respectively side plates and cooling fluid flows through these hollow chambers. With that, via position and through-flow widths of these hollow chambers there can be taken into account heat and cooling requirements of individual machine parts such as the sealing system or the bearings encountered during operation of the rotary piston internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the cooling chambers are located essentially in the region of the hot arc or curve and the cooling chambers here have the object to cool not only the combustion chamber walls, but rather primarily most of all to cool the pistons and the sealing parts thereof. Accordingly a natural requirement exists at all piston side walls, from which primarily most of all the heat should be dissipated, to attain equal temperatures.
The cooling system must be attuned, adjusted and adapted respectively to the use, application or employment objectives and purposes. With stationary types, which operate or run with uniform load without load peaks and consequently can be operated with reduced cooling, a series connection of the cooling fluid paths or conduits is appropriate, expedient, practical and useful. The temperature adjusts itself in operation to a level within a range of 2.degree. C. to 3.degree. C. between the beginning and end of the cooling medium circulation. When referring to series connection there is to be understood that for example with a two-disc machine that the cooling medium first coming from the heat exchanger is conveyed through the first side disc or plate, then through the adjoining first mantel or housing part, and from there through the center or middle part and from there through the second mantel or housing part and finally through the second side disc and from there back to the heat exchanger or so long as the operating temperature has not yet been attained for the cooling medium circulation being conveyed or circulated along the mentioned path in a closed circuit or circulation.
With vehicular and aircraft motors or engines with which very variable loading would be encountered with suddenly ocurring peaks, overheating would arise and be encountered with the described type of cooling. Here, there cannot be advocated any attempt to try to supply the individual housing sections sequentially with cooling medium, since then in the subsequently connected locations there would be encountered and there would arise temperatures that are too high. For this reason, a parallel connection of the individual housing sections is appropriate, expedient, practical and useful, so that each individual segment or section of the housing has cooling medium flowing therethrough directly and flowing immediately from the heat exchanger, to the extent that with a temperature that is too low there is not produced a closed circulation after closure of intermediate connected thermostats between the housing cooling chambers and heat exchanger.
Series connections respectively parallel connections of the cooling medium circulation require respectively an isolated housing construction. With multi-purpose motors or constructions for large series production or manufacturing, which are arranged both for stationary motors as well as for such very variable performance graph situations, there is however necessary to have available an arrangement of the housing cooling paths, which can be modified for one purpose or another purpose via simple and straightforward measures without change of any construction itself and without modifying or varying the housing construction itself.